


bath bombs & perfume

by stonerdyke



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking Kink, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Top!Eve, Vibrators, almost, no actual sex eve just helps v get off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerdyke/pseuds/stonerdyke
Summary: "I told you," and Eve knows that shit-eating grin is back, probably plastered all over Villanelle's triumphant face. "I masturbate about you a lot, Eve Polastri." Eve shouldn't be surprised, Eve should hang up right now while she still can, before any of this gets any messier than it's already been, and her finger hovers over the End Call button, she wants this to go away, she wants to get out of her bathtub and rinse herself off in the shower and quit her job and never, never let Villanelle do something like this to her again."Tell me." Eve whispers instead. "Tell me what you think about."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first villaneve fic ! i wrote it in like two days bc im messy and also this is the first nsfw thing i've ever written, so there's that. go easy on me. i had this idea in my head and i literally needed to write it for them xx

Eve's never been a person who enjoys baths, really, she only found solace in them when her nerves were getting to her. The last time she took a bath was when she thought she had killed Villanelle, and she wasn't happy with the idea of getting back in again, alone with her thoughts and herself, but Villanelle had sent a gift, and a phone number with the note _Call me tonight x_ in her handwriting, Eve's mind was racing as she considered the possibilities of what was inside the box. It threw her completely off, but she still felt herself smirk, and she wanted to laugh the kind of deep belly, crazy laugh that she'd done before when she was mistaken for a junkie. 

If only her life was that simple.

The box contained three (very expensive, as usual) items: a bath bomb, a second bottle of La Villanelle perfume, (Eve would never admit that she wore it almost daily, and was running out) and a bottle that was labelled for bubble baths. Her mind races for a few seconds, the part of her that doubts that Villanelle wouldn't be able to kill her, and it makes Eve feel guilty, like it's _wrong_ to be wary of the younger woman, she was a psychopath, after all, even if Eve thought there was something else deep down inside Oksana, she still killed people for a living. She's quick to go upstairs, thankful that Niko is on an overnight trip with the school as she turns on the faucet and feels the steam rise in her face.

Eve needs it to be perfect before she can even call Villanelle.

She lets the hot water run over her hand until she can't take the heat anymore, pours in enough of the soap for bubbles to form, and starts to undress, slowly, watching herself in the mirror and thinking about how Villanelle would react, seeing her like this. She wonders if Villanelle is watching her right now with those cat eyes that were always so, so hungry when they met Eve's. She lets her hair down because she knows Villanelle would like it and steps into the tub, placing the bath bomb in and watching it fizz gently. Her hands go to her cell phone and she hesitates - her heart pounding so loud in her ears and racing thoughts: _What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_

_Because you need it,_ she can almost hear Villanelle's voice purring in her ear. _You need me._

"I'm glad you called, Eve." Her voice is smooth and silky. Eve nearly goes crazy when she hears it, she can feel Villanelle smiling on the other side of the phone. "Did you like the gifts I sent?"

"Where are you?" Eve's voice is deeper than she expected it to be, and it almost surprises her, how confident she sounds. She knows if she were in any other situation like this, if it wasn't for Villanelle, she'd have some common sense and be terrified, but it's Villanelle. It's Villanelle, and Eve knows her almost too well.

"That's not important right now," she sounds annoyed. "Do you not like them?"

Eve gnaws on her lip and tries to get her back on track. "Tell me where you are, Villanelle. Please."

"Oh," Villanelle sighs, and Eve strains to hear her. "I love it when you say my name, Eve. My whereabouts are none of your concern, though, so please stop asking. You won't be able to find me. You're in the bath right now, aren't you?"

"Yes." Eve wishes she didn't admit to it so quickly. Villanelle's breathing hard now, and she wonders what the expression on her face is. "I'm using the bath bomb, and the bubble bath stuff you got me. It's very relaxing, actually. Thank you."

Villanelle's quiet for a few minutes, and Eve wonders if she said something wrong, until her voice comes out raspy. "That image of you in my head," she whimpers, and Eve wonders if she's crying, if she's really, really crying, or just super emotional, or something so that her mind wouldn't go to the obvious conclusion, until Villanelle gasps, "I wish I could see you right now. I'm so wet thinking about you... I was hoping you'd like it."

Oh. _Oh._

"Oksana," she hisses. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you," and Eve knows that shit-eating grin is back, probably plastered all over Villanelle's triumphant face. "I masturbate about you a lot, Eve Polastri." Eve shouldn't be surprised, Eve should hang up _right now_ while she still can, before any of this gets any messier than it's already been, and her finger hovers over the End Call button, she wants this to go away, she wants to get out of her bathtub and rinse herself off in the shower and quit her job and never, never let Villanelle do something like this to her again.

"Tell me." Eve whispers instead. "Tell me what you think about."

"Your mouth..." Villanelle says clearly. "I think about running my hands through your hair, pulling it, while you eat me out." She can imagine it, Villanelle's greedy fingers tugging and pulling at Eve's hair, while Eve made her come again and again, she imagined Villanelle being completely at her mercy, finally in her control, and it makes her cheeks flush. "I want you to make me come, Eve."

"Oksana."

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Of course not." She'd really never thought about it before, either, giving up herself to a life of boring, mediocre sex with her husband. Eve's mind changes to another topic before she thinks too hard about it. A small part of her doesn't even feel guilty, and she'd have to confront that feeling sooner or later. "I've never - I've never done anything like this before."

"You told me that already." Villanelle chuckles, "Before you stabbed me."

"I want to, though."

"Oh?"

"I want you to completely fall apart because of me."

"That's so hot," Villanelle retorts, and Eve almost laughs, if not for the feeling that's been growing in her stomach since she dialed Villanelle's number, the feeling that made her hands sneak lower and lower, resting on her stomach. It froze in place, afraid to go any lower, because it meant so many things that Eve wasn't ready for. "Maybe I should tell you where I am then," Oksana says teasingly. "I can stop fucking women and imagining that they're you." A pang rises in Eve's chest, and her throat's dry. That one comment almost sends Eve off the edge and Villanelle's breathing is heavy again, just hearing her makes Eve rub small circles in her thigh, afraid to get too close. 

"You want me that much?" Eve's excited, and she hates herself for it.

"You should feel how wet I am," she hums. "You have no idea what you do to me."

 _Show me, please._ Instead, she says, "This is wrong and you know it."

"Then why haven't you hung up?" 

Why hadn't she hung up? Wasn't that her plan before the situation could get worse? Why couldn't she get her hands to move, why couldn't she do anything to stop Villanelle? Her main objective - the only reason she called Villanelle in the first place was to locate her, to find out what had happened with her, where she disappeared to after Eve stabbed her, she had to find out. She had to, but the moment she heard Villanelle playing with herself, she couldn't put the phone down. The reason Eve hadn't hung up, she was sure Villanelle knew already, but she says the words she'd been too afraid to say all night. The only thing that would send Eve into a complete spiral.

"I want to hear you come. I need to hear you say my name."

Eve can hear it all, the wet slick sounds of Villanelle's fingers playing with her own cunt, her thoughts going crazy as the images pop into her mind, and she squeezes her thighs together to help keep herself in line. Villanelle's soft whimpering, the occasional gasp and quiet moan that erupts from her lips, Eve wants it desperately, wants to make her cry from pleasure with just her fingers or her tongue. Eve would _kill_ to be in between her legs right now, to feel Villanelle tug at Eve's hair and whisper, _yes yes, please, Eve._

"Eve I can't -" Villanelle whispers, and it's whiny, almost, and it drives Eve crazy, she has the ability to do that, "I'm gonna come," she finally gasps, and she moans Eve's name again and again as she rides herself through it.

"Fuck."

It's the hottest thing Eve has ever heard. She's pretty sure it's all she's going to be thinking about for the next several weeks. "Thank you, Mrs. Polastri." Her thighs squeeze together again, and she makes a note to tell Villanelle to call her that again. 

"Where are you, Oksana?" That's not what she meant to ask, but all of the other things that came to her mind were completely filthy, dirty, shameful. "You have to tell me, because I need to see you again, I want to see what I do to you." She also wants to see the scar she left behind, the stab wound that Eve never thought she'd be capable of, the mark that almost rang out to everyone Villanelle would hook up with that she was _Eve's._

"If I tell you where I am right now, at this very moment, will you fuck me?" The playfulness in Villanelle's tone is back, though Eve knows without a doubt that Villanelle is nothing but serious. 

"I'll give you everything," Eve answers back immediately. There's no hesitation now. "You just have to tell me where you're hiding."

"I'm in London, at the hotel down the street," she says, and hangs up.


	2. ain't you my baby, ain't you my baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve shudders. Then she remembers where she is, and how Villanelle’s tits have been staring her in the face, but as much as she wants this right now, more than anything, she speaks with as much bravado as she can muster. “We’re going to set a few rules. Just one, actually, so I know you won’t put my life in danger, Oksana.” Villanelle’s hands are on her, rubbing her arms and reaching higher to cup Eve’s face in her hand. She thinks she’s in control. Eve would make sure she knew she wasn’t. She clears her throat and tries again, even though the feel of Villanelle on her skin and her smell and her fucking tits are distracting her. “I’m in control,” Eve says. “You come when I say you do. I said so before, didn’t I?” Eve’s smiling now. “I’m going to make you fall apart.”

Eve’s hands are clammy, and she doesn’t know whether to knock or not, suddenly shy and extremely nervous and losing her nerve. What the fuck was she doing? She wasn’t thinking logically, she wasn’t thinking at _all,_ only about the aching between her legs and her ragged breathing. Her fist knocks, once, twice, _Jesus fuck, Eve, what the fuck?_ And Oksana is standing there, and Eve’s mouth waters. Villanelle’s shirtless, braless _(Of fucking course she’s not wearing a bra)_ and her tits are beautiful. Eve reaches a hand out to feel them, and Villanelle stops her, a coy smile dancing on the edge of her lips, and she licks them as she scans Eve up and down. Her hands are ice cold, touching Eve’s hot skin, and goosebumps start forming immediately. 

“You should see your face right now.” Villanelle giggles. “It’s so sexy.” Eve’s sure she looks like a wild animal, desperate to touch Villanelle, and she clicks her tongue, leaning in to ghost her lips against Eve’s ear. “It took you fucking long enough, but you finally found me. What are you going to do with me now, Mrs. Polastri?”

Eve wants to wrap her hands around Villanelle’s throat and squeeze until Villanelle’s a gasping mess. That would almost be as good as making her come and screaming her name. Eve doesn’t say anything, just keeps her eyes trained on Villanelle’s as she runs her hand, softly, against Villanelle’s long neck, pressing her nails into the pale skin. “Get inside,” Eve breathes, and Villanelle’s breath hitches. “I brought you a gift to thank you for my bubble bath.”

“It’s nice to finally be pampered by you, Eve,” she says, swaying her hips as she walks back inside, and Eve quickly follows, and she can’t fucking believe it, but it doesn’t surprise her. Of fucking course, she thinks once again. “I decorated. I wanted it to be romantic...” She stops, examines Eve’s face, “Too much?” 

The bed is covered in rose petals, red candles burning and giving off a floral scent as Eve takes it in. She glares at Villanelle only because she’s trying not to break into a laugh over how hilarious she thinks this all is. She’s moments away from fucking Villanelle in this hotel room, just down the street from Eve’s home, and her husband was out and he had no idea, no idea, and Eve can’t fucking take it. “It sure is -” Eve coughs, “Romantic, I mean. You know how to set the mood.”

“What did you bring me?” Villanelle’s eyes are wide, playful, as she nudges at the box that Eve had spent almost thirty minutes debating whether she should bring it or not, and another ten minutes making sure it was _clean,_ and Eve feels herself blush, hard, all throughout her body as she thrusts it forward into Villanelle’s waiting hands. When she opens it, her eyes darken, and Eve can feel it, her _lust,_ and Eve wants to take Villanelle right there and then. “Did you buy this because your husband can’t satisfy you?” 

“Yes - I mean, no, not exactly, but...sometimes I don’t -” Eve has lost the confidence that she felt moments earlier. “I don’t finish,” she says meekly. 

Villanelle’s hands examine the vibrator Eve brought. “It’s too bad, but if it were with me,” Villanelle’s voice lowers, it’s huskier, as she whispers, “you would be begging me to stop.”

Eve shudders. Then she remembers where she is, and how Villanelle’s tits have been staring her in the face, but as much as she wants this right now, more than anything, she speaks with as much bravado as she can muster. “We’re going to set a few rules. Just one, actually, so I know you won’t put my life in danger, Oksana.” Villanelle’s hands are on her, rubbing her arms and reaching higher to cup Eve’s face in her hand. She thinks she’s in control. Eve would make sure she knew she wasn’t. She clears her throat and tries again, even though the feel of Villanelle on her skin and her smell and her fucking tits are distracting her. “I’m in control,” Eve says. “You come when I say you do. I said so before, didn’t I?” Eve’s smiling now. “I’m going to make you fall apart.”

“Okay,” Villanelle sighs, almost like a child who didn’t get their way. “Can you just kiss me already?”

Eve’s taken by surprise. It hadn’t actually occurred to her, hadn’t sunk in that Villanelle is a person who _wants._ She’s been hoping Eve took control from the start, hoping for Eve to touch her and kiss her and she shouldn’t have waited until Villanelle needed to ask. She leans forward, takes Villanelle’s face in her hands, gentle, soft...and kisses her once. Just to feel her lips, how soft, to hear the sound of pleasure she’d made and the whine that followed soon after when Eve stopped. 

It lasted for a second, Eve’s self control.

Her lips were hungry, kissing Villanelle with all her might, her hands taking no time to touch Villanelle’s exposed skin. She travels lower, placing kisses along her jaw and neck, until her mouth is sucking on Villanelle’s nipple and she’s whimpering Eve’s name like it’s the only word she knows. 

_I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing,_ Eve thinks to herself, but she tries not to scare herself, she just needs to do what she feels natural, and it seems Villanelle is enjoying it, until she moans, “Lower. Please, Eve.” Eve knows she’s supposed to be in control, doing this at her own pace, but she can’t deny what Villanelle wants, what she needs right now, and she’s kissing, slowly, taking her time and humming as she goes lower, exactly where Villanelle needs her to be, and it takes a few seconds before Eve takes a deep breath, and touches Villanelle’s thighs, caressing them with her fingertips like Eve tried to do while she was taking a bath. 

The bath seems so far away now, like months had passed, and Eve knows it’s only been a few hours, but she can’t believe that it escalated to this so quickly. 

_You were just waiting for an excuse,_ a voice whispers in her head. _You wanted this, ever since you stabbed Villanelle, ever since you felt her blood on your hands._

“Eve!” Villanelle snaps Eve out of her trance. “I know you said to do things your way, but please, I need you. I need you, Eve, please don’t make me wait any longer.”

 _I need you._ Eve could come just from the way Villanelle said that, desperate and needy and so slutty. 

Her fingers touch Villanelle’s cunt through her panties, and she’s so wet already, all she needed was Eve’s touch, and God if that doesn’t drive Eve fucking crazy, and Villanelle’s panties are off, Eve would have ripped them off with her teeth if she knew it wouldn’t piss Villanelle off later. Eve rubs her clit with her thumb, and Villanelle gasps again, _more more more please_ and Eve thinks to herself about what comes after, what this means, but Villanelle’s whining is enough to push those thoughts deep down and her tongue licks Villanelle and she jolts, and Eve has to control her thighs as they twitch. She knew Villanelle would taste good, and Eve hopes she’s doing a good job, but from the way Oksana is spewing curses _fuck yes, oh my God,_ Eve thinks she’s doing just fine for her first time. Her fingers lace through Eve’s hair, and she’s such a fucking hair puller, such a brat and it hurts, but every time she felt that sharp pain, she could feel herself getting more turned on. 

She stops when she feels Villanelle about to cum. 

“What the fuck?” Villanelle had the most pissed off look on her face Eve has ever seen. 

Eve smirks, even though she wishes she hadn’t stopped. She wanted to taste Villanelle as she came on Eve’s tongue, but this, now this would be much better. “You don’t want to come just yet, baby.” Eve says, starting to reach for her vibrator. 

The word shocks both of them, and Villanelle’s eyes are going to bulge out of her fucking head, the way she’s staring at Eve she feels like she’s going to be eaten alive. “Call me that again,” she rasps. “Say it. Eve please, _please_ say that again.”

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Eve purrs. “Just be patient, okay?”

She starts the vibrator on the lowest setting, pressing it right up against Villanelle’s clit, and starting a slow, agonizingly slow, pace. One that had drove Eve crazy herself and left her writhing and teetering on the edge. 

“Fucking - fucking go faster!” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Eve warns.

“No, Eve...” Villanelle cries out, “please don’t stop just - go faster, it feels so good, I need more.” Eve presses a sharp nail into the meaty part of Villanelle’s thigh, and she wants to draw blood. 

Eve gets an excellent idea. 

One hand is gripped tightly onto the vibrator, right against Villanelle’s clit, and it stays there, when Eve puts it on a higher setting, and her other hand wraps around Villanelle’s throat, and she pushes down, and the way Villanelle is looking at her right now, she would never forget. 

She teases Villanelle, using different settings on her vibrator, pushing her just as close to the edge as she can without her coming, and her hands pushing down harder to stop Villanelle’s breathing, and she does this once more until she can feel that Oksana can’t take it anymore. 

“Come for me, baby.” Eve moans, and it’s so obscene, everything about it, and Villanelle is moaning and bucking her hips against the vibrator while Eve chokes her and she cries out when Eve’s mouth bites down, hard, onto her neck. “Say my name, Oksana.”

_Eve, Eve, Eve._

“Come here,” Villanelle demands, grasping for Eve’s clothes to bring her up to Villanelle’s mouth, and Eve kisses her hard, before Villanelle mumbles against her lips, “Are you _sure_ you’ve never been with a woman?”

And Eve finally lets herself laugh, but she can feel all the power she had draining, and Oksana has her on her back, her eyes begging to get Eve off, and Eve is too wet to think clearly, so she lets Villanelle unbutton her pants and take them off forcefully, doing the same with her black panties that she had carefully chosen out. She knew Villanelle would like them, but it seemed she couldn’t fully appreciate them right then, and Eve is naked from the waist down and Villanelle’s tongue is licking in all the right spots, and Eve comes in Villanelle’s mouth, moaning her name and how good she is, and she’s exhausted.

They both lay on the bed, the rose petals sticking to their sweaty skin, and Eve sighs into Villanelle’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Villanelle says. “I really, really needed that, Eve.”

“I did, too,” Eve whispers, breathy, as she looks at Villanelle’s mouth again. “Thank you.” The only thing on Eve’s mind then was to sleep, and she could think more after she woke up, she could think about what this meant, she could think about what she’d tell Carolyn tomorrow, if she even told her, and she wouldn’t worry about what Niko would do if he goes home and doesn’t find Eve there. All she wanted to do was sleep, right next to Villanelle, and nothing else. 

Eve’s fingers trace the hickey, and Villanelle sighs into the touch. “I’m going to pay you back for that. Konstantin won’t be very happy with me if he finds out.”

Eve kisses Villanelle again. “We’ll worry about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, Eve.” 

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw all the nice comments everyone left on the first part of this and though i wasnt planning at all to write another chapter, simply bc writing porn kinda intimidates me, i decided to face my fears and write it! it literally took me all day to write, and a lot of it was going over to make sure nothing sounded too corny lol. but i hope you guys enjoy !! please leave comments, especially if you want me to write anymore villaneve in the future ;) enjoy xx


End file.
